


Spice Of Life

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy hasn't been on the x- team for long and still feels out of place and alone at Xavier's school. Logan wants to comfort the young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Of Life

Remy sat alone in the main room of Xavier's mansion. Many of the other students were in their rooms, or in the rec room relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Remy sighed as he started at the ceiling, thoughts of the wrong he'd done in his life and doubts of belonging flowing trough his mind. He was thinking of leaving, just grab his things form his room and taking off. He didn't own much and no one would miss him.

" Ya think any harder you're liable to fry yer brain, swap rat, " a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

" Wha' you want, Wolvie? Can't you see Remy not in the mood fer company? " Remy pouted as he glared half heatedly at the other man.

" I can see jus' fine, Cajun. An' it looks to me like yer in need of a distraction and so follow me, " Logan said and headed to the kitchen.

Remy thought of ignoring the older mutant, but decided just to see what the other man was up to. Logan waved Remy into a chair as he pulled a loaf of bread to the table along with a jar of honey. Remy watched silently as Logan also grabbed two large glasses and filled them to the brim with milk before siting at the table with him.

" Ya know, when I first arrived here I was feral, and even after the team calmed me down I didn't want anything to do with the lot of them. Thought I was better off on my on, " Logan said as he took out two slices of bread and laced honey onto each one with the squeeze jar he had brought to the table. " But do ya know what I realized? I needed these people and they needed me. "

" They don' need me, mon ami. Remy just some thief from naw 'leans, " Remy said with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

" Your more than that, bub. We all seen the power ya got packed in that lithe body of yers and you're gonna be great fer this team." Logan said as he handed one glass of milk and slice of honey covered bread to Remy.

" Remy not good fer no team. Remy work better alone. " Remy looked down at the slice as he spoke and folded it in half.

" But do ya wanna be alone ? " Logan asked.

Remy inhaled sharply and stared at Logan hard before speaking, " Non, I don' want ta be alone no more. "

" Then ya won't be. I won't let ya. Even if ya don't fit into this team I'll stick with ya." Logan said with a small smile.

" Why? " Remy asked.

" Because I know how hard it is to be alone and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Now shut up and eat, " Logan said with a wink, " I made this with New Orleans in mind. "

Remy brought his folded slice of bread to his lips and bit off a large bite. The soft bread gave way to the sweet warm taste of honey and then like hot coffee the honey flamed on his tongue. He swallowed and took another bite just to be sure he wasn't imagining things and then gave Logan a real smile.

" Chilli infused honey! Remy love this stuff! My pa use to always have it on our breakfast table, " Remy said with a laugh.

" Figure ya like something with a kick to it," Logan said with an equally wide grin, " stick around an maybe I might spice up yer life here even more. "


End file.
